Investigators at Boston Biomedical Research Institute (BBRI) pursue a diverse range of research interests that have the unifying goal of elucidating normal cellular and molecular mechanisms that go awry in human disease. Institute-wide, programmatic research thrusts in Cancer Biology, Regenerative Biology, Cardiovascular Biology, and Integrative Protein Biology are motivated by the intent to enable new advances in biomedicine and medical therapies. To enhance the quality and scope of their biomedical research programs, investigators at BBRI are applying for funds to purchase a Symphony Automated 12-Channel Solid Phase Bio-Organic Synthesizer manufactured by Protein Technologies, Inc. This instrument is a state-of-the-art peptide synthesizer that has the capability to synthesize up to 12 peptides simultaneously. Each synthesis can be custom designed to allow assigning unique coupling times, repeat couplings, etc, to enhance the quality of the final products. Another feature of the instrument is that it allows peptides to be synthesized at scales ranging from 5 uM to 3 mM. The Symphony instrument will be housed within the laboratory of the overseeing P.I. who currently directs the Institute's Peptide Core. He and his technical associate would be responsible for the day-to-day operation and maintenance of the instrument; would provide ongoing consultation and assistance in peptide design and synthesis strategies; and provide proper training to other potential users. Additional general oversight and usage review will be provided by BBRI's Committee on Research (COR), which is an internal scientific advisory committee composed of faculty who represent the full range of research interests and expertise at BBRI. BBRI has consistently supported peptide synthesis and is committed to providing space, service contracts, and operational costs for support of the new instrument. Eleven BBRI research programs will realize an immediate and sustained acceleration of progress upon acquisition of the Symphony Instrument. These include the research programs of 7 R01-level, funded senior and junior investigators, who will be major users, and 4 minor users, including the emerging research programs of 3 new investigators. The instrument will also enhance research in a Wellstone Cooperative Muscular Dystrophy Research Center headquartered at BBRI.